It can be advantageous for a person to carry a child without the person using his or her arms to secure and support the child. Similarly, it can be advantageous for a person to limit a child's mobility such that the child is kept in close proximity to the person.
Backpack and frontpack devices that facilitate holding a baby or small child exist, and some prior art backpack and frontpack devices are specifically adapted to hold the child facing inwardly, toward the person wearing the backpack or frontpack. With the child facing inwardly, the child's ventral side is against the person's torso, and the child's legs typically dangling from the device. The dangling legs can compromise the child's comfort and impair blood circulation to the child's legs.
A child's head is often relatively exposed and unsupported or poorly supported by typical prior art baby carriers. Consequently, the child's head can be vulnerable to environmental elements such as sun exposure. Moreover, the relatively poor support for the child's head can make the child vulnerable to head or neck stress or injury.
It can be convenient for a nursing mother to breast feed her baby or small child when the child is held in a frontpack orientation, at a front of the nursing mother's torso. However, prior art child carriers tend to leave a nursing mother relatively exposed while nursing, making a nursing cover desirable.